The Devil's Son
by DuskFeathersLovers
Summary: Todos dizem que seus filhos são uns anjinhos... Infelizmente Yusuke e Kurama não podem dizer isso do seu... Yaoi e Yuri
1. Cursed Soul

**Notas das Autoras:**

**Kaina:** OI pessoal! Cá nós, as DuskFeafeathersLovers com uma nova fic! Mas dessa vez de Yuyu Hakusho!

**Akai: **É isso aí, uma fic com meu Kurama-chan com o meu Yusuke-chan! Ou seja, é Yaoi, se não gostar saia fora!

**Kaina: **É, e Yu Yu Hakusho não nos pertence!

**Akai: **Boa leitura!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Cap. 1 Cursed Soul**

_(Por Akai tenshi e Kaina H. Granger)_

Um garoto de cabelos bicolores brincava alegremente com seus brinquedos, seu pai, Kurama, o olhava de longe, sorrindo, tinha que fazer o jantar até as seis, quando seu querido Yusuke chega.

10 anos haviam se passado desde que Yusuke e Kurama haviam se casado, e com uma nova tecnologia, conseguiram ter um filho biologicamente deles, eles o amavam muito, apesar de seu problema, pois, quando era ainda bebê, foi descoberto um problema no cérebro de Kai, que o impedia de crescer psicologicamente, sempre agiria como uma criança, amadurecerá pouco, mais ou menos até 10 anos, mas isso provavelmente só atingirá quando foi bem velho, antes de retroceder, como acontece com algumas pessoas quando ficam velhas...

Yusuke trabalhava numa empresa, era um dos mais importantes cientistas de uma das maiores empresas internacionais do mundo, cuja matriz se encontrava em Moscou, na Rússia, onde estavam morando desde pouco tempo depois que se casaram.

- Papai Kurama, vem brincar comigo, é chato ficar sozinho... - Disse o garoto de uns 6 anos de idade, pele pálida, cabelos de dois tons de azul e olhos carmesins.

- Depois querido, papai tem que fazer o jantar agora, ta bom? - Disse Kurama enquanto lavava os pratos.

- Você promete que fará depois? - Disse inocentemente.

- Sim, mais tarde todos estarão brincando com você, eu, papai Yusuke e Tala, tá certo?

- Sério? Jura que Yuriy-Chan vai vir aqui?

- Sim, eu juro.

- OBA!- comemorou.

- Ótimo Kai, agora fique bonzinho tudo bem?- Disse Kurama voltando a fazer o jantar.

RING RING... O telefone toca, Kurama vai atender, enquanto seu filho olha para ele.

- Alô - Atendeu – Sim, sim, entendo, sim eu aviso, claro, claro tudo bem, tchau... - Disse após a pessoa no outro lado da linha falar, em seguida desligando o telefone.

- Quem era papai? - Perguntou seu pequeno filho.

- Era a mãe de Tala, disse que não vai poder vir hoje por ter muito dever de casa, amanhã, que não tem aula ele vem tudo bem? - Disse se abaixando, e ficando da mesma altura de seu pequeno filho.

- Não! Eu quero Yuriy-Chan!- Disse Kai se revoltando, e se levantando.

Tala Yuriy Ivanov, como Kai é russo também, um grande amigo dele, desde o jardim, onde se conheceram, conhece o problema de Kai no cérebro, mas não se importa, continua ao lado dele, como único amigo de sua idade.

- Mas ele não pode agora, está ocupado agora, filho... - Disse se levantando a caminhando para trás, vendo seu pequeno filho ficar com olhos de assassino.

- Eu quero brincar com ele! Você mentiu para mim não foi? Seu mentiroso, eu te odeio! Odeio! - Disse dando um passo a frente cada vez que seu pai dava para trás, bem em frente dele.

- Mas filho...- Disse temeroso, aqueles olhos, eram olhos de youkais, e dos piores, _"Mas meu filho não é humano? Não foi detectado nenhum poder de youkai nele..."_ Pensava preocupado.

- Você vai pagar papai... Vamos acabar com você, seu mentiroso!- Disse ficando com uma voz mais grossa, como se estivesse possuído, e dando um sorriso maléfico, com uma energia vermelha em volta de si.

- VAMOS?- Sussurrou para si, vendo a porta se abrir, era Yusuke, com alguém atrás de si.

- Oi querido, oi filho, olha quem eu encontrei no caminho...- Disse abaixando o tom de voz ao ver a forma em que estavam. - O que aconteceu?

- Oi Kai! Cheguei, eu fiz um acordo com a mamãe de fazer o dever aqui, e ela me deixou vir, não é legal? - Disse um garotinho ruivo, olhos azuis, e pele um pouco mais clara que as de Kai.

- Yuriy-chan! Fosse veio! - Disse Kai virando-se para o seu amigo, voltando ao normal.

- VIM! - Disse Tala vendo Kai correr para abraça-lo com um grande sorriso em seus lábios.

- Kurama... - Disse Yusuke em frente de seu amante, com cara e voz preocupadas.

- Yusuke, temos um problema... - Disse Kurama no mesmo tom de seu marido.

_10 anos depois..._

Tala e Kai passeavam pela rua de mãos dadas, Tala ia sorrindo ao lado direito de Kai, que cantava uma cantiga russa, enquanto balançava a mão dada a seu amigo.

- Yuriy-chan... – disse, abraçando Tala inocentemente.

- O que foi Kai? – respondeu com carinho ao seu amigo.

- Vamos... – começou a dizer meio que perdido – Vamos tomar um chocolate? – perguntou com seus olhinhos brilhando.

- Claro! – sorriu.

Rumaram em direção a uma confeitaria. Tala sempre gostou de ver Kai feliz assim. Como há muito tempo se conheciam, às vezes, podia-se dizer que sabia o que o outro pensava.

Por estarem tão concentrados conversando, não notaram uma figura negra parada ali no meio caminho deles, acabaram por se esbarrarem. Ou melhor, Kai esbarrou nele sem querer e acabou caindo no chão.

- Olha por onde anda, baka - Disse a figura negra com friamente.

- Snif, snif... de... de... desculpa... AH Yuriy-Chan! - Disse indo para os braços de Tala que imediatamente o recebe com um outro abraço, acariciando seu lindos cabelos bicolores, e enviando um olhar de morte ao ser de Negro.

- Não fale assim com o Kai, ele não teve culpa! - Disse Tala nervoso.

- Hm, tanto faz... - Disse o ser continuando seu caminho.

- Hei! Hiei! Espere-nos! - Disse um ruivo correndo até ele –Nossa você vai muito rápido, minha irmã e a Yukina e ainda estão lá trás, e Botan, Keiko e Koenma ainda nem chegaram, ande mais divagar...

- Cale a boca Kuwabara.

- Ainda temos que procurar a casa de Yusuke e Kurama ainda não é meninos? - Disse a esposa de Kuwabara, Yukina.

- É, mais estamos perdidos... - Disse a irmã de Kuwabara, a Shizuru.

- Se quiser posso ajudá-los a se encontrar, me dêem o mapa e digo onde têm de ir.- Disse Tala que tinha ouvido a conversa pois eles falavam alto demais.

- Que legal! Seria muito bom, obrigada! - Disse Yukina indo até Tala com o mapa.

Tala disse onde tinham que ir pelo mapa, e onde estavam, e seguiram seu caminho, Tala e Kai para um lado, Hei e o resto para o outro.

- Yuriy-chan... aquele moço de preto foi mau... – resmungou se sentando à mesa.

- Por que diz isso? – pegou o cardápio e chamou a garçonete.

- Ele esbarrou na gente... nem pediu desculpa... – disse triste.

- Mas Kai... ele não teve culpa, nós é que esbarramos nele.

- Ele tava no meio do caminho...

- Tá bom... vamos esquecer isso...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- É essa aqui? – perguntou Yukina docemente.

- Se não for, estamos perdidos de novo. – respondeu Koenma – Afinal... entramos em todas as moradias desta rua.

- Quem se importa.. hnf... Vocês não vão apertar esse troço barulhento?

- Calma Hiei – disse Botan, apertando a campainha.

- Não sei por que esses dois decidiram morar aqui...

Estavam todos em frente ao apartamento de número 119. Durante boa parte do dia, tocaram em casas erradas. Ouviram o barulho da porta se abrindo. Dela, uma bela figura apareceu ali. Um ruivo de olhos esmeraldas, dotado de um corpo esguio. Os amigos de Kurama deram um passo para trás.

- Oi pessoal, nossa que surpresa agradável... - Disse ele simpaticamente.

- KU-Kurama...- Gaguejou Kuwabara espantando com como seu amigo havia ficado ainda mais belo com o passar dos anos.

- Sim sou eu...- Disse ele sorrindo e abrindo o portão - Ótima surpresa que me fizeram...-

- Que bom...- Disse o Koenma, Keiko, Botan, Kuwabara e Hiei entraram depois dele.

Dentro de casa Kurama ajeitou-os nos sofás, poltronas e cadeiras que tinham lá, então começaram a botar o papo em dia.

- Então Kurama onde tá o Yusuke? - Perguntou Kuwabara.

- Trabalhando, e então, conte-me as novidades, o que andam fazendo?

- Bom, a Yukina tá grávida de 2 meses, a Botan e a Keiko estão noivas, Hiei está mais forte que nunca, e você Kurama? Conte-nos as suas...- Disse Koenma rapidamente, o que deixou todos surpresos.

- Bem... estou com um emprego de meio período no Museu da cidade, meu filho fez aniversário mês passado, 16 anos, e Yusuke está muito bem com o emprego dele, há alguns meses recebeu um aumento...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Passou-se o tempo, já era hora de voltarem para casa, Kai e Tala estavam indo de mãos dadas, Tala ria enquanto Kai brincava de amarelinha com linhas imaginárias, porém ficou serio de repente quando Kai parou e ficou sério também.

- Que foi? Aconteceu algo? - Perguntou preocupado, enquanto via seu amigo pegar o pescoço, onde levava uma coleirinha.

- Meu pescoço, está coçando... Tira isso tá doendo... - Disse apontando a coleira feita com o que parecia ser couro preto.

- Kai, sabes muito bem que não podes tirar a coleira, mas se quiser, quando chegarmos a sua casa, boto um talco pra passar tá bom? - Disse passando a mão pelas bochechas de Kai que com o toque se ruborizaram.

- Tá bom, e sabe de uma coisa Yuriy-Chan, você é um bom menino, eu gosto de você, sabia? - Disse sorrindo, Tala devolveu o sorriso e voltaram a caminhar.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Que delicia, nossa essa comida tá ótima Kurama! - Elogiou Kuwabara comendo um pedaço de biscoito que Kurama havia feito.

- Sim, ele tem razão - Concordou Botan, com os outros acenando sim com a cabeça.

- Obrigado... hey, olha são quase 6 horas da noite, Kai e Tala já devem estar aqui...- Disse Kurama olhando o relógio.

- Quem? - Perguntou Botan, em seguida a olhar a porta pois vê que tem alguém entrando por ela.

- Olá papai! Cheguei! - Grita Kai pulando em cima de seu pai.

- Olá Sr, hein, vejo que têm visitas... - Disse Tala com um sorriso picareta, olhando as visitas.

- Papai... - Disse Kai se apertando contra o peito de seu pai, ao ver quem eram as visitas dele.

- Kai, que foi? O que aconteceu? Sabes o que foi Tala? - Perguntou Kurama meio preocupado, olhando a Tala, que olhava Hiei que como os outros olhavam a Tala.

- Bem...é que... – Tala começou – Nós... nós...

- Kurama... – chamou Yukina – Eles nos ajudaram a nos situarmos no mapa...

- É...? Que coincidência... – passou a mão pelos cabelos de seu filho – Mas por que está tão assustado filho?

- A gente esbarrou com ele na rua... – Tala apontou para Hiei, que estava sentado no braço do sofá.

Kurama começou a olhar sério para Hiei, esperava que não tivesse sido algo grave. Qualquer tratamento diferente com Kai, podia ser perigoso... Kai agarrou-se mais forte ao seu pai, sua respiração estava um tanto acelerada.

- Calma filho, não vou deixar mais o homem malvado fazer isso, tá bom? - Disse Kurama carinhosamente –Tala, podes leva-lo ao quarto para descansar, e ficar com ele enquanto falo com eles?

- Claro Senhor, venha Kai... - Disse pegando Kai nos braços, e o levando até seu quarto, onde Kai começou a chorar nervosamente.

- Pra que esse drama todo? O Garoto esbarrou em mim, eu falei pra ele prestar atenção, e ele começou a chorar, é só passar um tempo e ele esquece... - Disse Hiei fechando os olhos e botando as mãos atrás da cabeça, apoiando-a no encosto do sofá.

- Hiei tem razão Kurama, logo ele esquece... - Disse Kuwabara

Kurama se levantou do sofá o foi até a janela, olhando para o céu.

- Não é tão fácil assim... Kai não é... como os outros garotos... - Disse ainda olhando para o céu, para as nuvens... pensando no passado quando descobriu o segredo da alma de Kai...

-----**_Flash Back_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eles se trancaram no quarto, para poder conversarem melhor a respeito do acontecido. Pelo menos já estavam ali há meia hora. Os garotos continuavam brincando na sala.

- Yusuke... eu senti medo naqueles olhos...

- Então, foi isso o que aconteceu? – indagou ao seu marido.

- Sim...

Kurama estava sentado no colo de Yusuke, sua feição era tão preocupada quanto a dele.

- Eu... eu senti um youkai maligno emanando do seu corpo... parecia até outra pessoa...

- Calma meu amor... vamos fazer um teste...

- Um teste? – perguntou surpreso.

Pouco tempo depois o casal encontrava-se na sala, junto com os meninos.

- Kai... – chamou Yusuke.

- Te foi...? – virou para encarar o pai.

- Desculpe – sussurrou para si.

Um som cortante encheu a sala. A mão de Yusuke havia estapeado o rosto de seu filho, foi um ataque bem leve, que não machucava. Tão leve que nem vermelha sua face ficou.

- Não bata em NÓS! Não gostamos disso! - Disse ficando com os olhos vermelhos, voz mais forte, mais diferente um pouco da última vez que aconteceu isso e jogando Yusuke para longe, fazendo-o bater na parede.

- Yusuke, querido!- Disse Kurama correndo para ajuda-lo.

- É Kurama tens razão, temos mesmo um problema, e dos grandes...- Disse Yusuke esfregando sua cabeça onde bateu na parede.

- Daí então, os Soldados Super Ação escalam a montanha para acabar com os inimigos, e salvar a moça que luta contra com os seres malvados, com nos braços o pequeno bebê que chora... - Disse Kai com um bonequinho na mão, e Tala com outro, voltando a brincar normalmente, seus pais o olharam estranhados.

Passaram-se 2 meses, cada semana faziam um teste com Kai para ter certeza do que era aquilo, para descobrirem o que era aquilo, logo descobriram, e com isso uma possível cura, ou pelo menos um modo de fazer parar, nem que fosse apenas temporário, mas não conseguiam fazer algo melhor...

- Pronto, com isso nele, ele e todos nós estaremos seguros, entendeu Tala? Cuide para que ele nunca tire essa coleira... - Disse Yusuke enquanto colocava uma coleira de um material parecido com couro em Kai, Kurama e Tala estavam logo atrás dele.

-----**_Fim do Flash Back_**----------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Quando Kai é perturbado, quando agem mal com ele, uma outra alma que tem dentro de sua mente, que controla seu corpo, muda, são youkais muito fortes, muito perigosos... Não podem tratá-lo mal ou o pior será para vocês...- Disse Kurama seriamente, após falar dos acontecimentos do passado, dessa vez de olhos em seus amigos, que se entreolhando perturbados com o que ouviram.

- Kurama... isso é verdade mesmo..? – perguntou Keiko preocupada.

- Seu filho é um perigo, Kurama... – alertou Koenma.

- Acha que eu não sei? – disse com raiva – Claro que é verdade... é um assunto muito grave... – respondeu mais alterado ainda.

- Acalme-se Kurama... – disse a Dama da Neve.

- Droga... por que... por que isso foi acontecer... – disse desesperado, caindo de joelhos.

Lágrimas começaram a cair de seus olhos. Era demais o que estava passando, sentia-se agoniado, principalmente por seu filho, Kuwabara e Botan se aproximaram de seu amigo, ajoelharam-se ao seu lado. Estavam tentando acalmar o ruivo. Os demais, voltaram sua atenção para a porta que estava sendo aberta.

- Yusuke!- Disse Botan com alegria

- Nossa que surpresa, todos aqui em casa, abraçando Kurama que ta... MEU DEUS O QUE O KAI FEZ DESSA VEZ! - Concluiu Yusuke ao ver a cena.

- Nada, só Hiei foi mal educado com ele - Disse Kurama

- Hiei, peça desculpas! - Disse Yusuke nervoso.

- Eu não, ele tem que crescer e aprender a se controlar! - Disse Hiei protestando.

- Ele não vai crescer é uma criança ainda! - Disse Yusuke.

- Não vai pedir desculpas? Haha... você pediu... - disse Kai em seu quarto, ouvindo o que Hiei disse, e ficando com seus olhos vermelhos, e não apenas por que estava chorando...

Então se viu uma explosão vinda do quarto de Kai que arrebenta a porta.

- Hahhaha, Vamos nos vingar de vocês, vão pagar... - Disse Kai com voz mais grossa levitando, e se aproximando de Hiei, seus pais e o resto.

- KAI! - Disse Tala - Desculpe Sr eu não consegui impedir, ele acabou ouvindo e... - Falava Tala preocupado, e apesar da explosão estava sem nenhum arranhão.

- Cale-se! - Grita Kai jogando Tala para longe – Agora o resto de vocês...

- Oh meu Deus... – Yukina assustou-se.

- Kuwabara... acho bom tirá-la daqui... – disse Kurama, lembrando-se do filho que ela está esperando.

Kuwabara correu para Yukina, pegando-a em seus braços. Logo, se dirigia para a porta da sala. Kai observou aquela cena, e se concentrando um pouco, fez com que a maçaneta se derretesse. Kuwabara parou imediatamente, encostando-se à parede. Yukina o abraçou forte, escondendo seu rosto nervoso em seu tórax.

Kai foi chegando ao centro da sala. O ar em volta foi ficando mais denso. Todos davam pequenos passos para trás. Agora, Koenma tinha absoluta certeza do que Kurama estava falando. Os objetos de decoração iam caindo no chão, se quebrando. Kurama tentou chegar perto de Kai por trás, para agarrá-lo e tentar acalmá-lo.

Mas, ao fazer tal ato, o ruivo foi atirado contra a parede, batendo forte sua cabeça e desmaiando.

- Kurama... – disse Keiko.

Nenhum deles se atrevia a se mexer.

- Kai.. meu filho... pare com isso, por favor... Nós te amamos muito, ninguém vai te machucar...

- MENTIRA... – falou com sua voz fria e grossa – Vocês querem nos matar... Mas não vamos deixar que nos toque...

- Kai.. por favor... perdoe-nos... – disse uma voz que Kai conhecia tão bem – Nós te queremos bem...

Tala, havia se recuperado do ataque e estava ao lado de Yusuke, também na tentativa de acalmar Kai.

Então Yusuke sussurrou algo para Tala, que após disso correu e agarrou Kai, ficando com uma luz branca em volta de si, e misturando com a vermelha e negra de Kai.

- Largue-nos imbecil! - Disse Kai com voz diferente saindo de dentro dele.

- Não! – gritou - Agora! - Gritou tala.

- Sim, Hiei, você é o único que pode fazer Kai parar, vá lá e o beije na boca.

- O que? Por quê?

- Porque só assim ele irá voltar ao normal. Ele sentiu sua energia maligna quando o tratou mal, agora tem que se a sua energia boa, da melhor maneira, e lugar mais sensível a isso, com um beijo e na boca - Disse Yusuke correndo até seu quarto, com Kai preso, podia ir até lá e pegar o que precisava.

- Grrr que droga... - Disse Hiei indo até Kai que tentava inutilmente de libertar.

- Agora - Disse Kurama que havia acordado e agarrado o rosto de Kai para faze-lo ficar parado.

- Maldição - Disse antes de dar o beijo em Kai.

Então Yusuke voltou, fazendo com que Hiei saísse e colocando uma nova coleira em Kai, que começou a sair fumaça de sua boca, até ficar inconsciente, dormindo como uma criança inocente...

- O-o que foi isso? O que aconteceu? – perguntou Botan.

- É só uma coleira de segurança... – Yusuke respondeu seco, depois se virou para seu marido – Está tudo bem amor? Não se machucou?

- Tudo bem... foi só uma batida... – olhou para o demônio de fogo – Hiei, muito obrigado, e desculpe por tê-lo feito isso...

- Ah... Raposa Estúpida.

Kurama sorriu, os anos se passaram e não haviam mudado tanto assim. Yusuke pegou Kai nos braços e o carregou para o quarto.

- Sr. Kurama, já vou indo...sabes como a minha a mãe é...

- Olha, ele não é uma graça? – disse Keiko para as outras.

- Pois é... é um belo meio youkai, e um dos mais fortes também... - Disse Kurama ao ver Tala sair e ir para sua casa – Sempre nos ajudou com Kai, gosta muito dele, é um bom amigo...

- Nossa...

- Por falar nisso você não era lésbica Keiko? Achei que estava namorando a Botan... - Perguntou Kurama.

- Ah, não, sou Bi mesmo, também me atraio por homens, mas quem eu amo mesmo é a Botan... - Disse dando um beijo na de cabelos azuis.

O dia foi passando, Todos conversavam, falavam das coisas que estavam acontecendo onde moravam, as boas, as ruins, tudo, não queriam que faltasse nada.

- Papai Kurama, Papai Yusuke, eu fiz algo de errado? - Perguntou Kai tristemente enquanto esfregava os olhos, pois tinha acabado de acordar.

- Nada de que não possamos esquecer... está tudo bem agora... - Disse Yusuke o chamando co as mãos para o seu filho sentar no seu colo, Kai sorriu e o fez.

- Papai, eu sinto muito, não consegui controlar, então os seres malvados controlaram esse corpo não pude impedir... - Disse Kai agora no colo de seu pai Yusuke, este o abraçava e passava as mãos em seus fios bicolores, enquanto Kurama dava beijnhos para ele melhorar, adorava quando o beijavam...

- Eles te machucaram? - Perguntou Kurama.

- Não, mamãe me protegeu... - Disse dando uma lambidela no nariz de Kurama, que sorriu.

"_Ainda bem que ela existe, não sei o que seria de Kai sem essa mulher..." _Pensou Kurama, na mesma linha que Yusuke, os dois sorriam enquanto acarinhavam seu filho.

- Mamãe? Achei que ele só tivesse dois pais, quem é mamãe?- Perguntou Koenma em nome de todos _"Afinal por que eles tiveram que ter um filho tão complicado hein?"_

_(Continua...)_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notas das Autoras:**

**Akai: **OI pessoal! E aí? Gostaram?

**Kaina: **Isso mesmo, fizemos com todo amor e carinho pra vocês...

**Akai:** Isso mesmo pois somos PURAS!

**Kaina:** Tão puras que se não nos mandarem reviews ficaremos muito tristes...snif snif...

**Akai:** É então é isso, mandem reviews! Beijos e até!


	2. Descobertas

**Notas das Autoras: **

**Kaina: **OI! Cá estamos nós com mais um capítulo de The Devil´s Son!

**Akai: **Haiiiiiiiii! Simplesmente bello espero que curtam esse! Vamos entrar num universo desconhec...

**Kaina:** Conhecido, não?XDDD Aproveitem...

**Akai:** É... tem razão...vamos deixar de bate-papo...

**Kaina:** Mas eu gosto...

**Akai:** Ai ai ...que seja então..

**Kaina:** Tá... Boa leitura!

* * *

**Cap 2 Descobertas**

_(Por Kaina H. Granger & Akai Tenshi)_

Kurama gelou ao ouvir essa pergunta.

"_Ai...como explicar isso..."_

- Bom... é que... – tentou balbuciar algo.

Todos ali perceberam que o sempre tão calmo Shuuichi estava tão alterado e nervoso. Não conseguia nem falar nada.

"_Droga! Isso incomoda tanto..."_ – pensou Yusuke ao ver o marido naquele estado.

- Papai Kurama...por que você está assim? – perguntou inocentemente.

As garotas acharam muito amável o ar infantil que Kai trazia consigo, apesar de toda a encenação de instantes atrás.

- Não é nada, filho... – esboçou um falso sorriso, que só convencia seu filho.

"_Por que agem assim...?"_ – Koenma ainda se questionava.

- Sim Koenma. – Yusuke respondeu no lugar do esposo – Dois pais ele têm... _"Uma hora... íamos ter que falar tudo mesmo..."_ Essa 'mãe' dele é...

- Bem... sabe... ela é uma mulher que vive dentro da mente de Kai, junto com os outros monstros, ela é humana, cuida de Kai quando os monstros controlam o seu corpo, e a união das almas dos monstros com a dela formou a alma Kai. –Finalmente explicou Kurama –Entederam?

- Não muito... u.u''' –Disseram todos, menos Hiei, ao mesmo tempo

– Mas deixa pra lá, a gente podia ir dar uma volta, nos mostrem a cidade!- Disse Koenma.

- Tudo bem! Adoraríamos fazer isso!- Disse simpaticamente Kurama –To cheio de ficar em casa mesmo...

- Tudo bem, mas eu acho que o Kai está cansado não está?- Pergunta Yusuke olhando para seu filho, que dá um sorriso que o deixa com cara de safado –Que foi?

Kai então o responde sussurrando em seu ouvido, Yusuke depois que ouve fecha os olhos e uma gota estilo anime se forma atrás de sua cabeça.

-Vem comigo Kai... - Diz se levantando, Kai o segue e pega sua mão.

Yusukue vão andando até uma sala ao lado do banheiro, quando chega Kai se deita num tipo de maca, virado de costas, Kurama e o resto de pessoal os seguem, curiosos.

Yusuke tira as calças e a cueca samba-canção de Kai, deixando aparecer uma fralda, Yusuke as retira e joga num lixo perto dali.

- Ele ainda usa fraldas?- pergunta Botan, observando o obvio.

- Sim, tentamos tirar ano retrasado, mas não adiantou, Kai fazia sempre nas calças, então recolocamos... - Respondeu Kurama olhando seu marido limpar bunda do seu filho.

- Bebezinho, tá pronto, vira pra cima pra eu botar a nova. - Disse carinhosamente Yusuke, Kai mordia um brinquedo de morder.

- Tá!- Disse Kai obedecendo a seu pai – Mas eu sou um menino grande, ta bom papai?-

-Sim...

- Que patético... – sussurra Hiei.

Todos ficaram num silêncio mórbido. Era uma cena meio constrangedora, tanto para os amigos do casal, quanto para o próprio. Mal eles apresentaram o Kai, e já estavam vendo uma cena dessas.

- Er...desculpem-me... – o ruivo virou para os seus amigos, totalmente vermelho.

Os pensamentos passados por dentro de cada um eram meio incertos. Mas foi Kuwabara quem quebrou esse silêncio todo, explodindo em gargalhada. Olhares sérios e raivosos, principalmente de Kurama e Yusuke, estavam o encarando.

- Não acredito nisso... – falou gargalhando.

- snif snif... estão rindo de mim é? Bbuuuuuuuuaaaaaaaaaa- Kai começou a chorar, já com as calças prontas e sentando na caminha.

- Calma calma filho, estão rindo COM você, não DE você, entendeu- Disse Kurama, já nervoso.

- Sério? Snif snif...- Soluçava Kai –Jura papi?

- Sim, claro, filho, eu nunca mentiria para você não acha?-

- SIM!- Sorriu, voltando a ficar feliz, mordendo o brinquedo.

- Que bom, agora, vamos?- Disse Yusuke estendendo a mão para Kai a pegar.

Logo Kai pegou e mãe de seu papai (Kurama é o papi), e saíram dali, foram a sala, iam planejar se iam sair ou não, pois mesmo não admitindo, Kai poderia estar cansado.

Os outros também se dirigiram à sala, exceto por Kurama, que segurara Kuwabara pelo braço, impedindo-o de se mover. Apesar de não aparentar, Kurama estava com um pouco mais de força do que alguns anos atrás. Kuwabara encarou as esmeraldas estreitas do ruivo, tremeu, nunca vira Kurama franzir o cenho para ele.

- Não faça isso de novo. – alertou em sua voz fria.

Kuwabara não disse nada, afinal, não tinha culpa de ser tão espontâneo assim. Por outro lado, realmente, rir dos problemas dos filhos dos outros, era muita grosseria.

- Então Yusuke... vamos ou não? – Kurama disse sorrindo ao entrar na sala, completamente diferente de instantes atrás.

- Bom eu... – olhou para seu filho.

- Se é por Kai, eu fico aqui com ele, vocês podem ir.

- Não papi... eu quero ir junto, eu quero, eu quero...

- Não está cansado? – o jovem assentiu – Então tá...

- Tenho certeza de que vai ser um passeio maravilhoso... – suspirou Yukina.

- Está bem, mas podemos ir logo? Senão vai escurecer e ainda nem vamos ter saído de casa... - Reclamou Hiei.

- Está bem... acho que podemos mostrar um pouco das coisas aqui perto do bairro, amanhã mostramos mais, senão Kai desmaia enquanto andamos...- Falou Kurama olhando para seu filho que sorria doce e inocentemente.

- Então vamos dar uma volta? YYYYEEEIIII- Comemorou Kai, estava feliz em dar uma volta, adorava andar pela cidade com seu papi e seu papai –Amanhã o Yuriy-Chan pode ir conosco não é?

- Se a mãe dele deixar, claro que sim filho!- Respondeu Kurama com um sorriso.

- EBA! n.n- Kai deu um beijo na bochecha de Kurama.-Eu gosto de você papi! n.n

- EI! Kurama ganha um beijo e eu não- Yusuke fazia um beicinho –Desse jeito você vai me fazer chorar...

- Não! Aqui pra você- Kai dá um beijo na bochecha de Yusuke –também gosto de você papai n.n

- Agora estou feliz...- Yusuke dá um sorriso depois que recebe um beijo.

- MAS AFINAL DE CONTAS VAMOS SAIR OU NÃO?- Hiei já estava ficando bastante nervoso.

- Ora Hiei... não precisa se esquentar. – disse Botan, com um largo sorriso no rosto e uma gota na cabeça.

Kai correu para a porta e abriu rapidamente. Acenou para o grupo vir logo atrás dele. Nada melhor que um passeio um noturno, caminhando pelas gélidas ruas da Rússia e sentido a brisa fria tocar o rosto.

Depois de um tempinho andando, pararam numa pequena praça, era calma, sem muitas pessoas. Keiko e Botan se escostaram no poste e chamaram Kai para conversarem e brincarem um pouco. Yukina descansava num banco, ao lado de Hiei e Kuwabara. Koenma se encontrava atrás dos três, estava apenas pensando sobre essa história toda.

Yusuke e Kurama estavam debaixo de uma árvore, se beijando. Era tão doce fazer isso nesse clima.

- Yu... olha... – apontou para o filho – Acha que está se divertindo?

O moreno notou as risadas do filho.

- Sim... parece... Kurama, você se preocupa demais – disse dando um beijo na boca.

Yukina virou seu olhar para o horizonte frio.

- Traz tanta paz este lugar... me lembra o país de gelo...

- Que bom que gosta daqui, Yukina...

- Kazuma... eu fico imaginando a dificuldade dos dois...quero dize...dos três...

- Isso é patético! – disse Hiei – Nunca pensei que Kurama fosse se sujeitar a essa coisa ridícula...

-Não fale assim dele Hiei é um grande garoto, apesar de todas as dificuldades, ainda é feliz e sorridente, espero poder criar nosso filho tão bem quanto Yusuke e Kurama criam o deles. - Defendeu Yukina, passando a mão pela barriga.

- Hmph... tanto faz, ele é ainda é patético...

- Sabe, eu também acho que a Yukina tem razão, você tem que ser mais simpático Hiei...

- Hmph...-Cruzou os braços e fechou os olhos, ainda escutando as risadas de Kai.

- E você Koenma, não diz nada?

- Dizer o que? Não posso negar esses fatos Kuwabara, a alma de Kai me intriga muito...

- Deixa para lá... – disse Kuwabara.

Keiko e Botan contam histórias para o Kai, este se acabava de rir pelo jeito que Botan contava, fazendo caretas, mudando e de roupas de repente e se fazendo de mais de um personagem.

- hahahaha! Conta mais uma moça!- Dizia Kai entre risadas.

- Mas eu não lembro de nenhuma mais... Disse pensando, Kai ficava com um beicinho triste com isso.

- Mas não se preocupe, pois agora vamos brincar de cócega!- Falou Keiko, sorridente.

- O Que?-Kai se mostrava confuso.

- Assim!- E logo Keiko e Botan começaram a atacar o Kai fazendo cócegas nele.

- Hahahahha

Enquanto isso, os pais de um certo garotinho, observavam isso atentos.

-Isso... não é uma boa idéia...- Articulou Kurama.

- Nem um pouco...-Concordou Yusuke.

E logo, ouviu-se uma grande "PUM" saindo de Kai, que se avermelhou totalmente.

-Desculpa, cócegas fazem pum em mim...-Se desculpou, estava com as mãos fechadas à boca, tampando um risinho que sempre dava quando peidava.

Keiko e Botan não sabiam o que dizer. Não sabiam se riam ou se ficavam vermelhas. A garota de cabelos azuis viu no rosto da amada um certo desconforto, e rapidamente, tratou de mudar de assunto.

- Ai ai... Estou com saudades do nosso Ray... você não?

- Hum? Oh... é...o nosso Ray...também estou com saudades... – disse Keiko ao perceber a repentina mudança.

- Quem é Ray...? – perguntou docemente.

- É o nosso filho... – disse Botan animada – Tem a sua idade...

- Acho que você ia gostar dele... ele consegue conquistar todos, assim como você...

- Jura...? – Kai estava com seus olhos brilhando de alegria – Quero conhecê-lo... eu quero...

- Se os teus pais te levarem ao Japão... ou quando viermos aqui de novo... nos te apresentamos...

- Vou aguardar até esse dia chegar então... – falou triunfante.

Kai sentiu um peso sobre seus ombros. Virou bruscamente para trás e se deparou com a alta figura de Koenma.

- Kai...te assustei...?

- Hum...não muito...

- O que você sente...

- Como?

- Quando está sendo controlado...por que eles fazem isso?

- O que...? – Kai parecia estar confuso – Eu...eu... – estava quase pronto para chorar, perante a este sufoco.

Kurama viu a cena. Levantou-se de uma só vez dos braços de Yusuke e correu em direção a eles.

- Koenma... pare já com isso... – disse, colocando-se entre Kai e ele.

- Mas eu... - Tentou retrucar.

- Mas nada, olhe para o Kai, está tarde, ele está cansado, e ainda não gosta deste tipo de pergunta. É muito complicada para ele, é só uma criança, não entende, agora, amanhã, pode fazer essa pergunta de uma forma mais simples para ele tentar responder, apesar de eu ter quase certeza de que não pode, pois já tentamos e não conseguimos, está bem?- Kurama olhava para Koenma que havia virado e estava vendo agora Kai, nos braços de Yusuke, com a cabeça apoiada nos ombros, bem pertinho do pescoço, Yusuke fazia carinho em sua cabeça.

- Aun - bocejou Kai – Vamos para casa então? Tô ficando com soninho...- Disse esfregando os olhos em sinal de sono.

- Sim, claro filho... - Disse Yusuke carinhosamente – E vocês? Estão em algum hotel, ou algo assim?- Perguntou olhando a Koenma, Kuwabara, Yukina, Botan, Keiko e Hiei que estavam reunidos agora logo atrás de Kurama.

- Bem... é que nós não... – começou Kuwabara.

- Não conseguimos ainda um lugar...e sabe estamos meio duros... – disse Yukina meio envergonhada.

- Olha... vocês podem ficar lá em casa... Tudo bem que é um apartamento, mas sempre se dá um jeitinho... – ofereceu Kurama.

- Que isso Kurama, não se incomode... não queremos dar trabalho. – disse Botan.

- Não, não é incômodo nenhum... – disse Yusuke – Podem vir conosco. Além do que, não trabalhamos amanhã.

- Já que vocês insistem... – concluiu Keiko.

- Então vamos, pois já está tarde...

- É, já está tarde mesmo vamos indo!- Continuou Koenma.

No trajeto de volta, todos conversavam felizes, tentando não fazer muito barulho para não acordar o pequeno, que dormia no colo de Yusuke. Yukina e Kuwabara estavam de mãos dadas.

A primeira coisa que Yusuke fez ao entrar no apartamento, foi colocar Kai na cama que dividia com Kurama. Os demais ajudaram Kurama a arrumar os lugares aonde iam dormir.

- Kurama, tem certeza? – disse Keiko ao ver o quarto de Kai, havia uma cama de casal lá.

- Sim claro, fiquem à vontade, Kai vai dormir com a gente.

Kurama pediu licença para ir ver seu filho. Enquanto isso, Keiko e Botan, como forma de gratidão, estavam fazendo o jantar, já que o ruivo deixou todos à vontade.

- Papi... papai... me contam uma historinha?- perguntou Kai docemente, sonolento e acordando de repente.

- Er...- pensava Kurama –Tá bom, mas uma curtinha, ta bom, pode ser a dos três porquinhos?

- SIM! Conta, conta, conta, conta, conta, conta, conta, conta, conta, conta, conta, conta, conta...

- Tá bom, tá bom - Disse Kurama interrompendo a frase sem fim de seu filho. - Era uma vez...

Enquanto Kurama contava a história dos três porquinhos para seu filho, Yusuke se arrumava para dormir, Keiko e Botan iriam dormir juntas no quarto de Kai, que possuía uma cama de casal, Yukina e Kuwabara iriam dormir no quarto de hóspedes também com uma cama de casal, enquanto Koenma dormiria no sofá, e Hiei voluntariamente iria dormir numa poltrona reclinável.

Koenma, mesmo já deitado, continuava pensando na história em que Kurama e Yusuke contaram sobre Kai, estava preocupado com o futuro não só o de Kai, mas também de todos que o rodeavam...

"_Eu tenho certeza de que já tinha a história dessa guerra em algum lugar, não lembro onde... Mas acho, que o destino de Kai está escrito nos detalhes dessa história, acho que também lembro de uma profecia no meio dela..." _Pensava Koenma, mas logo, devido ao sono e cansaço foi fechando os olhos, mas ainda acordado.

- Pirralho maldito...- Disse Hiei enquanto sonhava, Koenma riu ante isso, e sem dar importância, dormiu, como todos ali naquela casa já estavam.

* * *

Já era de manhã, Kuwabara ainda dormia enquanto todos já haviam acordado e levantado, até mesmo sua esposa.

Kuwabara finalmente acordava, ao abrir os olhos foi logo percebendo que havia algo de diferente, podia ouvir algo, uma música de piano _"Alguém está tocando piano?"_

Então se levantou e saiu do quarto, em direção a sala, onde todos deviam estar...

Ao chegar à sala viu que o Yusuke estava deitado no sofá onde Koenma dormiu, estava de olhos fechados, Hiei estava na mesma poltrona onde dormiu mas ajeitou ela para ficar sentado e não deitado como estava antes, também estava de olhos fechados e também com os braços cruzados, Yukina estava na outra poltrona, conversando com Keiko e Botan que estavam sentadas em cadeiras do lado da poltrona, e Kurama estava olhando a seu filho que estava sentado tocando piano, estava sentado apoiando a cabeça de seu marido nas pernas. E Koenma, que estava em pé em uma das paredes olhando a Kai com a mesma cara séria do dia anterior.

Kai tocava o piano, era uma linda melodia, era calma e romântica, não muito calma mas também não muito agitada, Yusuke estava ouvido ela atentamente, parecia relaxá-lo...

Kuwabara então foi sentando em uma cadeira que tinha na mesa, arrastando para perto dos outros.

- Que música legal... - Disse Kuwabara ajeitando-se na cadeira, sentando com ela ao contrario, apoiando a cabeça nos braços que estavam apoiados no encosto da cadeira que ele tinha botado para frente.

- Sim, é linda... - Disse Yukina, concordando com Kuwabara.

- Qual o nome?- Perguntou Koenma para Kurama ou Yusuke.

- Não sei... deve ser nova, Kai nunca tocou essa...-respondeu Kurama.

- Kai é muito bom para tocar piano, sempre inventa coisas novas, às vezes ele acorda e vai direto tocar, fica lá por um bom tempo, até acabar a música, enquanto isso fica parecendo hipnotizado. - Explicou Yusuke.

- Entendo... então a música não tem nome?- Koenma perguntou.

-A Fênix, esse é o nome da música... - Disse Kai, sem olhar a nada, nem ninguém que não fosse o piano.

-A Fênix?- Koenma estava confuso.

- Sim - Disse Kai com voz séria, ainda sem olhar ninguém - É a história de um garoto que sofreu todas as torturas e sofrimentos que se podem imaginar pelos seus responsáveis, mas apesar de tudo, nunca desiste, sempre renasce, como uma verdadeira Fênix...

- Entendo... - Koenma disse.

- É uma melodia muito linda filho. – Elogiou Kurama, sorrindo.

- Sim, é muito linda, e Kai sempre inventa histórias assim para as músicas e brincadeiras que inventamos não é Kai? - Disse alguém entrando na casa.

- Yuiriy-chan!- Gritou Kai saindo correndo para abraçá-lo, ao chegar perto dele, deu um beijo em Tala, Kuwabara viu aquilo, confuso.

-Por que vocês se beijaram?- Perguntou.

-Por que é assim que se diz saúda uma pessoa aqui na Rússia, é uma maneira de se cumprimentar, todos aqui fazem isso... - Explicou Tala.

- Sim, olá Tala... - Disse Kurama, beijando Tala também.

- Bom dia... - Yusuke fez o mesmo que seu marido.

- Que coisa estranha... - Kuwabara disse, na mesma hora que Hiei ficou vermelho.

"_Por isso eles não se importam de pedir desculpas para ele o beijando..."_ Pensou Hiei, ainda vermelho.

- hihihi... - riu Kai voltando para o piano, e continuando a tocar a melodia que tocava antes, ficando sério ao sentar.

- Oh, hoje é um daqueles dias... - Disse Tala, arranjando uma cadeira e sentando cruzando as pernas - Bom, acho que vou ter que esperar até ele acabar certo? - Sorriu, logo fechou os olhos e começou a desfrutar da linda melodia chamada "Fênix".

"_Mas quem é esse garoto...?"_ – Koenma se perguntava, observando Tala discretamente – _"Sinto um tipo de energia vindo dele...ou estou enganado...?"_

Koenma estava tão perdido em seus pensamentos que não percebeu quando o jovem ruivo chamou mentalmente por seu nome, puxando a manga de sua roupa. Por um instante encarou os olhos azuis de Tala, parecia que havia somente os dois ali e ninguém mais. Os outros estavam, tão distraídos com a melodia que nem notaram aquela "breve" troca de palavras mentais entre ambos.

"_- Por que... você fica pensando tanto...?"_

"_- O que...?"_– perguntou assustado.

"_- Sobre nós... não tente me enganar_..." – falou com um ar mais sério agora.

"_-..."_

Koenma ia responder, mas Tala voltou para o lugar onde estava, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

- Vamos... – falou Kai animado – Podemos ir... – afastou-se do teclado do piano.

- Mas já? Assim tão rápido?

- Sim papai...assim, tão rápido.

-Bela música Kai.-Elogiou Tala com um sorriso no rosto.

-Brigado!- Kai agradeceu sorrindo também.

-Então vamos ir ver a cidade?-Perguntou Botan.

-Claro, Tala quer ir junto?- Kurama falou.

-Claro!

-OBA!- disse Kai abraçando a Tala e ajeitando sua cabeça no ombro do garoto. Tala o abraça ternamente quando Kai faz isso.

-Que bom! Então vamos logo!- Disse Kuwabara.

Logo todos foram dar uma volta, pegaram um ônibus para ir até onde desejavam, Kai foi no colo de Tala todo o tempo, na mesma posição.

Soltaram do ônibus e começaram a andar agora pelas ruas, apreciando as construções, Keiko e Botan iam de mãos dadas, assim como Kuwabara e Yukina, e Yusuke e Kurama, Hiei e Koenma iam de braços cruzados, o último pensando nas coisas. Kai e Tala juntos .

-Que lugar bonito!- elogiou Yukina.

-Tem razão, o Kai adora passear aqui não é Kai?- Disse Kurama virando para traz junto com Yusuke para ver Kai.

-Kai o que foi?- Pergunta Yusuke, ao ver seu filho com uma cara estranha, não estava sorrindo nem prestando atenção nas coisas, só "cheirando" o pescoço de Tala, afinal esta estava encostada coma cabeça no ombro direito de Tala com a face mais virada para o lado onde estava o corpo de Tala.

-Filho, me diz o que acontece?- Perguntou docemente Kurama, se aproximando de Kai. Todos estavam parados os observando.

-Não sei, também achei estranho, mas eu perguntei e ele não me respondeu...- Explicou Tala.

-Entendo...- Disse Yusuke, pegando Kai e o colocando em si na mesma posição em que estava com Tala. –Mas fala filho o que ta te incomodando?

-Nada... to bem...- mentiu, passou uma mão pelo cabelo quando falou.

-Sério é?- Perguntou Kurama, preocupado –Não acredito, Kai, por favor, o que foi? Diz, papi ta preocupado com você...

-Hm...-Revirou-se no colo do seu papai.

-Fale bebê, por favor...- Disse carinhosamente Yusuke.

-É a minha cabecinha...- Tocou a testa com a mão.- Ta doendo...

-ah filho...-Yusuke falou, apertando mais o abraço, mas sem esmagar Kai – Por que não disse antes?

-Porque, eu tava assim desde ontem, achei que dormindo ficaria bem, mas não fiquei, acordei assim, mas daí, veio a música na minha cabeça, comecei a tocar piano e passou, mas depois que a gente saiu, a gente tava passeando, voltou, achei que andando passaria sem precisar preocupar vocês...-Yusuke passou a mão pelos seus cabelos, fazendo carinho, enquanto Kai falava.-além disso eu queria passear com vocês...

-Ah filho... é obvio que não vai passar, e não se preocupe, podemos fazer isso quando estiver melhor, agora precisamos ir para casa e tratar dessa dorzinha tá bom?- Falou Kurama, como outros, parecia preocupado. Yusuke pegou Kai no colo.

Assim todos voltaram, Koenma estava mais sério do que nunca, ainda não entendia o que era aquilo, e mais ainda, quem era Tala, quem na verdade era Kai? e qual a causa real da dor de cabeça de Kai? Mas por mais que tentasse, nenhuma das perguntas parecia receber uma resposta, apenas se adicionava mais perguntas a ela.

"_-Mais essa agora, Kai com dor de cabeças, esse menino é muito estranho, e acho que tem mais coisas sobre ele, coisas que ou Yusuke e Kurama não querem contar, não sabem, ou esse Tala sabe mais do que parece, e ele me é suspeito..." _pensava enquanto olhava Tala, que estava prestando atenção apenas em Kai, recostado sobre o peito de Yusuke com uma carinha triste, quase chorando, Koenma voltou a olhar para a rua, onde não havia ninguém além da paisagem _"-E eu vou descobrir a verdade...-" _

_Continua..._

* * *

**Notas das Autoras:**

**Akai: **Huahuahuahuahuahuahuahuahuahuahua...

**Kaina:** Doida ¬¬

**Akai:** Que culpa eu tenho...teve uma parte muito cômica aqui... Huahuahuahua

**Kaina:** Mas esse fic não é de humor...

**Akai:** Mas toda coisa séria tem seus momentos "cômicos" XDDDDDD

**Kaina:** Tá... então, vamos responder os reviews? (pára de rir criatura...ò.ó)

**Akai:** OK! OK! Já parei... vamos sim... hum... eh da** Misao Kinomoto**. Hehehehe... se o fic ficou forte, foi o nosso toque de Pureza (XDD...PURAS)... Ths pela review o/

**Kaina:** Que bom que gostou n.n ... Como Akai disse...somos Puras...XD meu uke-chan deu medo foi? n.n''' como ele é tão bonzinhu...

**Akai:** É isso aí povo... leiam curtam. Mandem review, e espero que tenham gostado desse cap tbm...

**Kaina:** Isso mesmo... ou os demônios do Kai vão correr atrás de vocês...


	3. Battling Inside Dream

**_Lina:_ Isso demorou "um pouco... foi mal pessoal... Tivemos uns probleminhas... n.nU**

**_Akai:_ Please... não atirem pedras, não era nossa intenção torturar nossos leitores por tanto tempo assim... mas aqui está o/**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Devil's Son**

**Cap 3**** – Battling Inside Dream**

_By Lina-chan13 & Akai Tenshi_

Kurama, Yusuke e os outros chegavam em casa, ao entrarem, recostaram Kai na cama e o cobriram, Kurama sentou ao lado dele na cama enquanto os outros estavam de pé.

- Ele vai ficar bem? - Perguntou Botan a um dos pais.

- Sim, isso acontece às vezes, não se preocupem-Respondeu Yusuke, preocupado.

- Espero que sim mesmo...- Yukina disse, com um olhar de pena sobre Kai.

Kai gemia na cama, com as mãos sobre a cama, como se isso fizesse a dor diminuir, com os olhinhos prontos para chorar. Kurama sussurrou algo para Yusuke que após ouvir assentiu e saiu do quarto.

- Papai, papi... ta doendo muito...- Kai apertou os olhos, para tentar fazer a dor parar

- Calma, filho... vai ficar tudo bem... prometo...- Disse Kurama carinhosamente enquanto passava as mãos na cabeça do filho.

Yusuke voltou com um comprimido e um copo de água, então foi até a cama onde seu filho jazia, se ajoelhando para ficar na altura do garoto deitado.

- Tome isso filho, vai fazer se sentir melhor...- Yusuke disse.

Kai então fez que sim com a cabeça e se sentando um pouco na cama, tomou os dois e se deitou de novo.

- Agora Kai, quando acordar vai se sentir melhor...- Disse Kurama.

- Tá - Kai então fechou os olhos, logo, estava no mundo dos sonhos...

**------------------------------------------KAI'S DREAM-----------------------------------------------------**

Kai abriu os olhos, estava em um lugar escuro, grande, olhou para cima, viu o céu, e nele apenas uma pequena lua cheia, olhou para si mesmo, e viu que tinha apenas 5 anos de idade...

-Aqui de novo não...- Disse pronto para chorar.

-Então, meu filho... seus pais te mandaram aqui de novo?

O pequeno viu a mulher que se aproximara de falara com ele, ele sabia quem ela era, e confiava nela, assim para responder a pergunta, fez que sim com a cabeça.

-Mama!!- Gritou e foi até a mulher que tinha longos cabelos azul marinho e olhos vermelhos, com a pele pálida.

A mulher segurou Kai em seus braços, e no seu colo, sentiu-o começar a chorar.

- O que foi... meu filho...? – perguntou mesmo sabendo a resposta.

- Me protege mama... – soluçou – eles... eles querem me pegar...

- Agora querido...ouça-me... – apertou-o contra si.

"_...Sua aura está pesada,_

_Cheia como os demônios da estrada,_

_Não siga a luz nem escuridão,_

_Apenas em mim preste atenção,_

_Com você eu ficarei _

_E te protegerei, _

_Então escute esta canção,_

_Deixe livre o seu coração..."_

Kai se sentiu mais relaxado... mas algo ainda incomodava. Quando seu por si, estava só novamente, à beira de um lago escuro. Seus instintos o guiaram para a margem, trêmulo de medo, viu seu rosto refletido naquelas águas enegrecidas. Seus olhos estavam diferentes, emanavam um brilho youkai imenso.

O pranto lhe tomou conta. Uma forte luz púrpura vinda do meio do lago lhe chamou atenção.

Um vulto negro surgiu das água, então Kai gritou, antes de tentar fugir, mas suas perninhas eram muito pequenas e aquele lhe alcançou, lhe dando um abraço apertado do qual Kai não podia sair, e aquele vulto lhe envolvia cada vez mais, até suga-lo totalmente para dentro dele...

**-----------------------------------------END OF KAI'S DREAM-----------------------------------------**

Yusuke, Kurama e os outros haviam saído de seu quarto, deixando Kai dormir confortável, mas ainda estavam na porta, a qual estava aberta para os pais poderem ver seu filho.

-Então, o que foi aquilo que deram à ele?-Perguntou Yukina curiosa.

-É um comprimido para a dor de cabeça, ele já teve antes e ela sempre ajudou Kai de uma forma ou de outra, claro que ele também faz ele dormir, mas quando ele acorda se sente melhor - Explicou Kurama.

-Que bom!-Disse Keiko

-É mesmo.-Concordou Yusuke.

-Ain, ain ain -Era Kai gemendo na cama, remexendo suas cobertas com os pés.

-Kai?-Disse Yusuke ficando preocupado.

Assim Kurama abriu a porta, mas bem na hora que ia entrar, uma luz púrpura tomou conta do quarto, impedindo a visão de todos.

-Mas o que é isso!?-Kuwabara falou espantando.

A luz envolveu todas as pessoas que estavam na casa.

Todos, que haviam fechados seus olho começaram a abri-los, e perceberam que não estavam mais na casa de Kurama e Yusuke, e sim num lugar completamente negro e vazio.

-Onde estamos?-Perguntou Koenma olhando para o lugar.

-Pergunte ao Kai...-Falou Kurama, olhando para frente de forma assustada.

Todos então olharam para onde Kurama olhava e viram que Kai estava lá, mas não como normalmente estava, ou mesmo quando ele estava dominado pelos youkais dentro dele, estava pior, mais maligno, mais distante... mais... aterrorizante...

Kai estava com suas orelhas pontudas, como as de um gato, havia asas roxas em suas costa, e estava com sorriso cruel nos lábios, junto com seu olhar estava com uma luz roxa abraqueada, no lugar de seus lindos olhos escarlate.

- Mas o que está acontecendo? – perguntou Kuwabara.

- E-esse..é o..o K-Kai? – perguntou Yukina sentido um grande pesar maligno vindo daquele ser.

Kurama e Yusuke não responderam... somente olharam para o chão. Os outros já podiam perceber que o casal estava segurando uma grande raiva por dentro. Koenma encarou de frente a figura de Kai. Não entendia por que Yusuke e Kurama ficavam parados, não faziam nada.

"_Esses olhos..."_ – pensou.

Foi se aproximando com cuidado, sempre preparado para o que pudesse acontecer. Kai era perigoso, agora não só sentia como também podia ver.

- Koenma, não se aproxime! – Kurama o alertou.

- O que?

- 'Cê tá surdo seu tampinha? – gritou Yusuke.

Mas não deu tempo para Koenma responder, Kai os atacou com uma bola de fogo negra.

-Idiotas, ninguém pode nos vencer!-Disse Kai.

-Kai! Vamos! Sabemos que você está aí! Lute com esses malvados que querem te prender!-Disse Kurama, ficando nervoso.

-Ele não está mais aqui... e meus amigos estão cuidando para nunca mais estar...-Disse Kai.

- Mentira!!!! – gritou Yusuke – Nosso Kai não se deixaria dominar por seres como vocês...

- Hahahahahaha... Bando de cretinos...

Kai jogou bola de fogo negro, mas desta vez, atingindo o chão. Do impacto com a terra, fez-se surgir uma cratera, bem próxima aos pés de Yusuke.

- Tudo bem, koi? – Kurama correu em seu auxílio.

- H-hai... – estava assustado por causa do impacto.

- Olhem... – gritou Kuwabara, apontando para o buraco.

Uma fumaça em tons púrpura e azul, começou a preencher toda a cratera... saía aos poucos, formando uma grande esfera. A esfera estava flutuando sobre a abertura, e no seu interior, Kai estava lá, ajoelhado e curvado, com inúmeros demônios ao se redor.

- KAAAIIIII – Kurama gritou desesperado

- FILHO!-Yusuke gritou, igualmente preocupado.

Kai então olhou de relance seus pais, estes puderam ver seu rosto cheio de arranhões e sujo, estava na forma que tinha quando possuía 5 anos de idade, e seus olhos estavam inundados de pequenas lágrimas.

- Papai, papi...-Kai disse, fracamente –Me ajudem... to com medo...-Disse, antes de uma explosão acontecer. E uma fumaça cinza cobrir todos.

- KAAAAII!!!-Gritaram Yusuke e Kurama, mais preocupados do que antes.

- HAHAHAHA -Uma risada surgiu em meio a fumaça –Que lindo, os pais se preocupando com seus filhos.

-O que estão fazendo com Kai?- Disse Yusuke sério e preocupado, Kurama fazia forças para não chorar.

-hahaha, ficaram emocionados com esse pequeno showzinho? Que fracotes! –O demônio dentro do corpo de Kai ria maleficamente, e cada vez mais Yusuke e os outros começam a sentir raiva dele.

Então Kai soltou uma bola de fogo que iria atingir diretamente Kurama e Yusuke, mas alguém do lado esquerdo soltou outra que a desviou da rota.

-Tala!-Disse Botan surpresa ao ver o ruivo naquele lugar.

-Desculpem a demora, sabem como é minha mãe...

- M-mas c-como...? – Koenma travou, ainda tentando organizar os fatos que estavam acontecendo – C-como chegou aqui?

- Ai, ai, é uma longa história, mas não tenho tempo de explicar agora. Precisamos fazer algo imediatamente.

- Mas o que? – Botan disse desesperada – Não sabemos o que se passa... E... E...

- Por favor.. Quero sair daqui! – implorava Yukina.

- Tala! – gritou Yusuke – O cristal na cabeça...

Todos olharam para a testa do demônio, e de fato, um cristal roxo jazia ali. Assim que Kurama percebeu o que Yusuke planejava fazer, arregalou os olhos e partiu para cima do amante como se pudesse prendê-lo.

- VOCÊ ESTÁ LOUCO YUSUKE? – gritou aos prantos.

Kurama tentou socá-lo, mas o pulso defensivo de Yusuke foi mais forte.

- Kurama, acalme-se, por favor...

- Urusai! Não posso deixar você fazer isso, ele é meu único filho.

- E meu também. É nossa obrigação protegê-lo!

- Protegê-lo, não matá-lo. Se Tala errar, é o fim, não posso deixar que façam uma coisa dessa... não... – o ruivo chorava descontroladamente.

- Deixe de ser idiota, sua Raposa Estúpida! – Hiei elevou seu tom de voz.

- Calado Hiei, não fale assim com ele... – Yusuke defendeu seu amante.

- Cala a boca você. Desde quando você se tornou tão fraco, hein Kurama? Desde quando? Acho que os anos como humano lhe fizeram mal!

Yusuke só não arrebentou as fuças de Hiei neste momento em respeito ao seu amado, que já estava atordoado demais, provavelmente nem prestara atenção no que baixinho dissera, já que não estava em seu "eu" normal. A raposa estava muito agitada, desabando-se em lágrimas, os olhares preocupados das meninas estavam tristes por ele. Foi quando Kurama perdeu sua calmaria costumeira e tentou espancar quem estava ali ao seu redor: Yusuke, Botan e Tala.

Observando a atual circunstância, Kuwabara e Koenma seguraram o ruivo pelos braços, deitando-o no chão e privando-o de qualquer movimento – apesar da relutância deste.

- Kurama, acalme-se por favor... – dizia Kuwabara.

- Não... Me solta... Me solta... Me solta... – disse entre soluços.

Yusuke caminhou até seu amante e acariciou seu rosto numa tentativa de acalmá-lo. Logo a concentração de todos foi quebrada por um grito desesperado. Viraram-se na direção do grito, apenas para verem Keiko ser arrastada por tentáculos gigantes, que enrolavam quase todo seu corpo.

- KEIKO! – Kuwabara gritou, empunhando sua espada de energia.

- KEIKO! KEIKO! – sua noiva gritou, tentando alcançá-la, mas Koenma a segurou, impedindo-a de ir a atrás.

- Ahahahahah! Não se movam, ou ela morre! – disse o demônio erguendo Keiko no ar.

- Kisama! Solte-a. – ordenou Koenma.

- Não se importem comigo, façam o que tem ser feito.

- Não... – disse Yukina.

- Não podemos perder mais tempo. Quanto mais Kai sofre, mais a força dele aumenta... Temos que parar este demônio antes que seja tarde.

- Temos duas vidas em jogo ali... – Kurama tentou argumentar.

- Temos que arriscar, é tudo ou nada. – rebateu Yusuke.

Cada vez mais os tentáculos se apertavam em volta de seu corpo, Keiko gritava em dor. Seus gritos preenchiam os ouvidos de seus companheiros, que se encontravam desesperados com tal situação.

Hiei, que já estava farto de toda esta ladainha, empunhou sua katana e atacou diretamente o demônio. Mas o que ele não esperava, era que um escudo de energia repelisse seu golpe e jogasse seu corpo contra o chão, banhado pelas próprias manchas de sangue.

-Hiei! – Koenma gritou.

-Não adianta, temos que fazer... Não temos escolha... É tudo ou nada! – Tala grita, nervoso.

-Tem razão... Está nessa Kurama! Não tem outro jeito! É ele ou a gente! – Yusuke grita para seu amante.

Kurama engoliu seco, e apertou a palma da mão com seus dedos, ele não queria fazer isso, era muito arriscado... Ele temia perder seu filho, o amava tanto, não suportaria... mas no fundo... sabia que não tinha outro jeito, não havia outra saída se queria salva-lo.

-Está bem. – Apertou os olhos – Vamos fazê-lo.

-Uhum. – Yusuke sorriu reconfortantemente para seu amado e pegou em sua mão – Ta bem Tala. Ta pronto?! Vamos começar!

-Mas pronto que nunca! E aí, prontos para deixar o Kai em paz? – Tala sorriu triunfantemente.

-HAHAHA! Acha mesmo que podem? Quanto mais tentarem, mais vamos mandar tudo de volta! Nunca vão conseguir nos vencer! Ninguém pode!

-É o que veremos! –Yusuke sussurrou, se convencendo – Vamos trazer nosso filho de volta! Vocês vão ver!

Gritou foi quando um vento maligno muito forte começou a se sentir em todo o lugar.

-Isso, é uma ameaça por acaso? Você sabe que todos que nos ameaçaram serviram alimento para nós, não sabe? – Disse, e foi quando uma voz diferente continuou – E vocês não serão diferentes!

- Não temos medo de vocês! – Tala disse com convicção.

Kurama não dizia nada, era um forte aperto que tinha que carregar tomando esta decisão, única e arriscada. Mesmo Yusuke morria de preocupação por dentro. Tala se aproximou dos dois, e o trio se posicionou ajoelhado no chão como se seguisse a forma de um triângulo. O restante do grupo não entendia muito bem o que estava acontecendo, e também não conseguiam resgatar Keiko. Usando seu poder, a Raposa fez com que plantas subterrâneas surgissem na superfície e se prendessem aos demônios, na tentativa de parar seus movimentos, ou pelo menos, não deixar que saíssem da barreira que os contornava e os deixava bem em frente à Tala.

- Rápido Yu... eu não vou agüentar por muito tempo... eles são fortes demais. – disse entre dentes.

As cores no céu mesclavam-se em vários tons. Yusuke canalizou sua energia em Tala, que estava à frente, mas precisamente frente aos demônios. Seus olhos estavam fechados, em suas mãos, segurava um pequeno objeto, uma coleira.

- Eles vão exorcizá-lo. – Koenma deduziu o que eles estavam prestes a fazer, assim que reconheceu aqueles movimentos – Um exorcismo a três, para ser mais exato.

- C-como assim exorcismo? – Botan perguntou.

- É uma técnica semelhante a dos humanos, a diferença é só pode ser utilizada por demônios contra demônios, e é tão arriscada para quem usa, como para quem o recebe.

Tala pronunciou algumas palavras, em alto e bom tom. Como se suas palavras sopradas ao vento pudessem tocar os demônios, alguns começavam a urrar de dor ao sentir a pele queimada. Fumaça e gritos começaram a preencher o local, gritos nos quais o trio pôde identificar como sendo de Kai.

Kurama tentava segurar como podia, mas estava sendo duro, afinal os demônios tentavam se soltar, entre urros e gritos eles se contraiam e encolhiam, na tentativa de escapar e acabar com tudo aquilo.

Yusuke se preparava, porque, só teria uma chance de fazer o que estava pressuposto a fazer. E um segundo para consegui-lo. Se não o conseguisse, teria de dar adeus a seu filho, para sempre.

Tala se concentrava para falar na pronuncia correta as palavras certas, sem gaguejar, sem trocar palavras ou qualquer coisa do tipo. Era muito importante e a base de tudo o que fariam, se não fizesse certo tudo estaria perdido. Tudo dependia dele. Ele sentia o peso nos ombros, mas não se abalava, gostava muito de Kai para deixar qualquer coisa acontecer a ele.

Por algum tempo, Tala continuou pronunciando as palavras, enquanto Kurama segurava a Kai, tentavam não ouvir os gritos de Kai, eram duros demais, mas no fundo sabiam que não era ele, apesar da aparência de dor e tudo mais, não era ele. E por isso faziam isso.

Uma fumaça negra começou a sair de Kai, e ele gritava mais forte, Koenma pensou que sentia mais dor. E provavelmente era isso. Então, viu Yusuke arregaçar as mangas da camisa até o fim dos ombros e então, estalar os dedos. Era agora.

Quando a fumaça parou de sair, foi quando Yusuke correu até Kai e acertou o cristal roxo que jazia na testa do demônio. Quebrando-o em pedacinhos.

-Isso! – Kurama sorriu. Tala continuou dizendo as palavras, os outros pareciam um pouco aliviados, porém ainda não completamente seguros.

Enquanto isso, Kai dormia nos braços de seu pai, Yusuke. Um sono que ele estava precisando.

**Continua...**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Akai_: Yoshiii! Então? Deu para ter mais um gostinho...oh my...temos reviews Lina-chan? **

**_Lina:_ Let me see... Temos 4! o.O**

**Mione11:**

**_Lina_: aham é siim né –babando-**

**_Akai_: ôô...preciso dizer mais? ¬**

**Pime-chan:**

**_Akai_: Sim sim sim... meio crossover, modéstia à parte, ficou uma bela combinação... nyaaaa thank you dear, procuramos escrever cada vez melhor...**

**_Lina_: É mas num UA então a gente só meteu os personagens ali, sabe? xD **

**Misao Kinomoto: **

**_Lina_: que tal assim? xDD desculpe pela pela demora x.x**

**_Akai_: ah... bem...sentimos por isso... mas q bom achou perfeito espero q tenha gostado desse tbm o/**

**Ana Yukina: **

**_Lina_: As pessoas amadurecem, pode acontecer... u.u'' **

**_Akai_: Nada é impossível, qnd se tem uma família...**

**_Lina_: Bom, aqui acabam as reviews! No próximo cap vamos tentar demorar menos, ta? n.n **

**_Akai_: Eh! Certo...pelo menos... menos de um ano.. kisses **


End file.
